Environment-controlled transportation containers, such as refrigerated trailers, refrigerated containers, and other environment-controlled trucks, are used for transporting goods that are to be kept in an environment range to prevent spoiling (e.g., below or above a certain temperature). Sometimes, the refrigerated transported cargo has a very high value measured in tens, and sometime in hundreds of thousands of dollars (e.g., pharmaceutical products). Generally, the logistics companies assume the risk of theft of the cargo when these companies are hired to transport the cargo. Therefore, the logistics companies must monitor the security status of the container and communicate the status to a remote location along with other information, such as the location of the container and the status of the environmental conditions of the container.